HE★VENS GATE (song)
|CD name = Maji LOVE 2000% DVD Bonus CD 6 |previous = - |next = [[Maji LOVE 2000% DVD Bonus CD 6 - HE★VENS GATE| |3='HE★VENS GATE' (off-vocal)}}]] |current track = HE★VENS GATE }} |name = うたの☆プリンスさまっ♪ マジLOVE2000％ 6 封入特典CD HE★VENS GATE |image = |kanji name = HE★VENS GATE |romaji name = HE★VENS GATE |translation = HE★VENS GATE |type = Insert Song |artist = |lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu |composition = Fujima Hitoshi |arrangement = Fujima Hitoshi}} The first track from [[Maji LOVE 2000% DVD Bonus CD 6 - HE★VENS GATE|' Maji LOVE 2000% 6 Bonus CD']] by [[HE★VENS| |3='HE★VENS'}}]]: [[Otori Eiichi| |3='Otori Eiichi'}}]], [[Sumeragi Kira| |3='Sumeragi Kira'}}]], and [[Mikado Nagi| |3='Mikado Nagi'}}]], who are voiced by |3=Midorikawa Hikaru}}, |3=Ono Daisuke}}, and |3=Yonaga Tsubasa}}, respectively. Lyrics English = 【All】 Welcome…to a whole new world! 【Ｎ】 H… So, 【Ｅ】 E… Tonight, 【Ｋ】 A… To the greatest 【All】 V… Paradise, 【Ｅ】 E… To the gates 【Ｎ】 N… Of Heaven, 【Ｋ】 S… Let’s open them 【All】 Yes, call HE★VENS! 【Ｋ】 Can you hear it, my angels?　 【Ｅ・Ｎ】 All right! 【Ｋ】 A new beat has reached Arcadia, 　　　Its music ascending to Eden 【All】 Yes, call HE★VEN'S! 　　　Yes, call HE★VENS! 【Ｎ】 An invitation to pleasure, 【Ｅ・Ｋ】 Welcome! 【Ｎ】 Playing this ecstasy on a new wave, 　　　Diving into that forbidden melody 【Ｅ・Ｋ】 (HE★VENS x2) 【All】 Let’s sing together! 【Ｅ】 A sky that we’ve yet to see, 【Ｋ】 Shining in its far reaches 【Ｎ】 Is an instant that will change history! 【Ｅ】 It’s fine, 【Ｋ・Ｎ】 My angels! 【Ｅ】 So come along with me, 【Ｋ・Ｎ】 My angels! 【Ｅ】 Everyone, 【All】 Don’t you want to see it? The dream-colored HE★VEN’S GATE! 【Ｅ】 (One!) 【Ｋ】 (Two!!) 【Ｎ】 (Fly!!!) 【All】 We’ll resound as one to the heavens (Yes!) 　　　Now, we’ll connect as one (Yes!) 　　　The greatest party begins from here on out! 　　　Beyond the gates, (Go!) 　　　To the ends of eternity, (Go!) 【Ｋ】 A story 【Ｅ】 That not even the gods 【Ｎ】 Know of, 【All】 So, we’ll dye it with the colors of heaven! 【All】 Yes, call HE★VENS! 　　　Yes, call HE★VENS! 【Ｅ】 The mood drifting from charisma 【Ｋ・Ｎ】 Feel it! 【Ｅ】 It’s fine, so feel your prize, this kiss game! 　　　As a rule, it’s okay to be overbearing with this passion 【All】 Yes, call HE★VENS! 　　　Yes, call HE★VENS! 【Ｋ】 Let this gospel ring out far and wide! 【Ｅ・Ｎ】 Sing it! 【Ｋ】 Overflowing with these unending feelings, 　　　This dreamlike kingdom, 【Ｅ・Ｎ】(HE★VENS x2) 【All】 Let’s build it together! 【Ｎ】 Forever, our hearts 【Ｋ】 Forever after this, 【Ｅ】 They are together with you, my angels! 【Ｎ】 Hand-in-hand 【Ｅ・Ｋ】 My angels! 【Ｎ】 United, 【Ｅ・Ｋ】 My angels! 【Ｎ】 Doesn’t it seem like 【All】 A miracle will occur?　Let’s open the HE★VEN’S GATE 【Ｅ】 (One!) 【Ｋ】 (Two!!) 【Ｎ】 (Fly!!!) 【All】 Of the tens of billions of stars, (Yes!) 　　　There is only one (Yes!) 　　　Whose fate was to encounter this earth 　　　It’s no coincidence, (Go!) 　　　It’s inevitable (Go!) 【Ｋ】 A history 【Ｅ】 That no-one 【Ｎ】 Knows of, 【All】 So, with the colors of heaven, yes, here we go!! 【Ｅ】 Close your eyes 【Ｋ】 And make a wish 【Ｎ】 I want to sing with everyone of those days 【Ｋ】 Have faith 【Ｅ・Ｎ】 My angels! 【Ｋ】 That soon 【Ｅ・Ｎ】 My angels! 【Ｋ】 It will begin! 【All】 At the opening of the dream-colored HE★VENS GATE 【Ｅ】 (One!) 【Ｋ】 (Two!!) 【Ｎ】 (Fly!!!) 【All】 We’ll resound as one to the heavens (Yes!) 　　　Now, we’ll connect as one (Yes!) 　　　The greatest party begins from here on out! 　　　Beyond the gates, (Go!) 　　　To the ends of eternity, (Go!) 【Ｋ】 A story 【Ｅ】 That not even the gods 【Ｎ】 Know of, 【All】 So, we’ll dye it with the colors of heaven! 【All】 Yes, call HE★VENS! 　　　Yes, call HE★VENS!Romaji & Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = 【All】 youkoso…shin sekai e! 【Ｎ】 H　saa 【Ｅ】 E　koyoi 【Ｋ】 A　saikou no 【All】 V　rakuen 【Ｅ】 E　tengoku e no 【Ｎ】 N　tobira o 【Ｋ】 S　hirakou 【All】 Yes, Call HE★VENS 【Ｋ】 Angels yo kikoeru ka?　 【Ｅ・Ｎ】 All Right! 【Ｋ】 Arcadia ni todoite New Beat 　　　Eden e to nobotteku Music 【All】 Yes, Call HE★VENS 　　　Yes, Call HE★VENS 【Ｎ】 kairaku e to goshoutai 【Ｅ・Ｋ】 Welcome! 【Ｎ】 EKUSUTASHII wo kanaderu New Wave 　　　kinjirareta, MERODI ni Dive 【Ｅ・Ｋ】 (HE★VENS×2) 【All】 issho ni utaou 【Ｅ】 mada minu sora no 【Ｋ】 hate ni kagayaku 【Ｎ】 rekishi e to kawaru shunkan o 【Ｅ】 ii kara 【Ｋ・Ｎ】 Angels 【Ｅ】 tsuite koi 【Ｋ・Ｎ】 Angels 【Ｅ】 minna de 【All】 mitakunai ka?　yumeiro no HE★VENS GATE 【Ｅ】 (One!) 【Ｋ】 (Two!!) 【Ｎ】 (Fly!!!) 【All】 ten ni hibikiaou (Yes) 　　　ima tsunagiaou (Yes) 　　　saikou no PĀTI wa kore kara sa　 　　　tobira no sono saki e (Go) 　　　eien no hate e (Go) 【Ｋ】 kami mo 【Ｅ】 shiranai 【Ｎ】 SUTŌRII 【All】 saa HEVUN iro no　somete yaru 【All】 Yes, Call HE★VENS 　　　Yes, Call HE★VENS 【Ｅ】 KARISUMA kara tadayou Mood 【Ｋ・Ｎ】 Feel It! 【Ｅ】 II ze kanjiro houbi wa Kiss Game 　　　gouin OK RŪRU wa Passion 【All】 Yes, Call HE★VENS 　　　Yes, Call HE★VENS 【Ｋ】 kono Gospel nariwatare 【Ｅ・Ｎ】 Sing It! 【Ｋ】 tomedonaku afureteku kanjou 　　　yume no youna Kingdom o 【Ｅ・Ｎ】 (HE★VENS×2) 【All】 issho ni tsukurou 【Ｎ】 kokoro wa itsumo 【Ｋ】 kore kara itsumo 【Ｅ】 Angels tachi to tomo ni aru 【Ｎ】 te to te o 【Ｅ・Ｋ】 Angels 【Ｎ】 awasete 【Ｅ・Ｋ】 Angels 【Ｎ】 kiseki o 【All】 okosou ka　hirakou ze HE★VENS GATE 【Ｅ】 (One!) 【Ｋ】 (Two!!) 【Ｎ】 (Fly!!!) 【All】 hyaku oku aru hoshi no (Yes) 　　　sono tatta hitotsu (Yes) 　　　kono chijou de deatta unmei 　　　guuzen janai hazu (Go) 　　　hitsuzen no hazu sa (Go) 【Ｋ】 dare mo 【Ｅ】 shiranai 【Ｎ】 HISUTORII 【All】 saa HEVUN iro de　Yes, Here We Go!! 【Ｅ】 hitomi wo tojite 【Ｋ】 negatte hoshii 【Ｎ】 jidai wo minna de utaitai 【Ｋ】 shinjite 【Ｅ・Ｎ】 Angels 【Ｋ】 mou sugu 【Ｅ・Ｎ】 Angels 【Ｋ】 hajimaru 【All】 makuake sa　yumeiro no HE★VENS GATE 【Ｅ】 (One!) 【Ｋ】 (Two!!) 【Ｎ】 (Fly!!!) 【All】 ten ni hibikiaou (Yes) 　　　ima tsunagiou (Yes) 　　　saikou no PĀTI wa kore kara sa 　　　tobira no sono saki e (Go) 　　　eien no hate e (Go) 【Ｋ】 kami mo 【Ｅ】 shiranai 【Ｎ】 SUTŌRII 【All】 saa HEVUN iro ni　somete yaru 【All】 Yes, Call HE★VENS 　　　Yes, Call HE★VENS |-| Kanji = 【３人】ようこそ･･･新世界へ！ 【ナギ】H　さあ 【瑛一】E　今宵 【綺羅】A　最高の 【３人】V　楽園 【瑛一】E　天国への 【ナギ】N　扉を 【綺羅】S　開こう 【３人】Yes,call HE★VENS 【綺羅】天使たち(Angels)よ聴こえるか？　 【瑛一・ナギ】All right！ 【綺羅】理想郷(Arcadia)に届いてNew beat 　　　　天国(Eden)へと昇ってくmusic 【３人】Yes,call HE★VENS 　　　　Yes,call HE★VENS 【ナギ】快楽へとご招待 【瑛一・綺羅】Welcome！ 【ナギ】エクスタシーを奏でるNew wave　禁じられた、メロディにDive 【瑛一・綺羅】(HE★VENS×２) 【３人】一緒に歌おう 【瑛一】まだ見ぬ空の 【綺羅】果てに輝く 【ナギ】歴史へと変わる瞬間を 【瑛一】いいから 【綺羅・ナギ】Angels 【瑛一】ついてこい 【綺羅・ナギ】Angels 【瑛一】みんなで 【３人】見たくないか？　夢色のHE★VENS GATE 【瑛一】(One!) 【綺羅】(Two!!) 【ナギ】(Fly!!!) 【３人】天に響き合おう(Yes) 　　　　今繋ぎ会おう(Yes) 　　　　最高のパーティはこれからさ　 　　　　扉のその先へ(Go) 　　　　永遠の果てへ(Go) 【綺羅】神も 【瑛一】知らない 【ナギ】ストーリー 【３人】さぁヘヴン色に　染めてやる 【３人】Yes,call HE★VENS 　　　　Yes,call HE★VENS 【瑛一】カリスマから漂うMood 【綺羅・ナギ】Feel it! 【瑛一】イイぜ感じろ褒美はKiss game 　　　　強引OKルールはPassion 【３人】Yes,call HE★VENS 　　　　Yes,call HE★VENS 【綺羅】この福音(Gospel)鳴り渡れ 【瑛一・ナギ】Sing it! 【綺羅】とめどなく溢れてく感情 　　　　夢のような王国(Kingdom)を 【瑛一・ナギ】(HE★VENS×２) 【３人】一緒に創ろう 【ナギ】心はいつも 【綺羅】これからいつも 【瑛一】Angels達と共にある 【ナギ】手と手を 【瑛一・綺羅】Angels 【ナギ】合わせて 【瑛一・綺羅】Angels 【ナギ】奇跡を 【３人】起こそうか？　開こうぜHE★VENS GATE 【瑛一】(One!) 【綺羅】(Two!!) 【ナギ】(Fly!!!) 【３人】１００億ある星の(Yes) 　　　　そのたった一つ(Yes) 　　　　この地上で出会った運命 　　　　偶然じゃないはず(Go) 　　　　必然のはずさ(Go) 【綺羅】誰も 【瑛一】知らない 【ナギ】ヒストリー 【３人】さぁヘヴン色で　Yes,Here we go!! 【瑛一】瞳を閉じて 【綺羅】願って欲しい 【ナギ】時代をみんなで歌いたい 【綺羅】信じて 【瑛一・ナギ】Angels 【綺羅】もうすぐ 【瑛一・ナギ】Angels 【綺羅】始まる 【３人】幕開けさ　夢色のHE★VENS GATE 【瑛一】(One!) 【綺羅】(Two!!) 【ナギ】(Fly!!!) 【３人】天に響き合おう(Yes) 　　　　今繋ぎ合おう(Yes) 　　　　最高のパーティはこれからさ　 　　　　扉のその先へ(Go) 　　　　永遠の果てへ(Go) 【綺羅】神も 【瑛一】知らない 【ナギ】ストーリー 【３人】さぁヘヴン色に　染めてやる 【３人】Yes,call HE★VENS 　　　　Yes,call HE★VENSFrom ameblo.jp (Japanese) Videos |track name = HE★VENS GATE |file link = }} |track name = HE★VENS GATE (off vocal) |file link = }} References Navigation Category:Music Category:HE★VENS GATE (songs) Category:HE★VENS (songs) Category:Otori Eiichi (songs) Category:Sumeragi Kira (songs) Category:Mikado Nagi (songs)